Bad Vin
by SleighBells
Summary: Turk!Vincent and LittleBoy!Sephiroth. VincentXSephiroth, yes that's right. PWP. A gift for a friend.


yea so its been awhile since I have submitted anything. I have a LOT on my plate right now. Anyway I wrote this for a friend, more likeshe forced me o write it but whatever, I enjoyed it. Tell me how you like it, or hate it whatever.

Vincent had always had a soft spot for Sephiroth. Sure the kid was a bit of terror, a little scary if not your worst nightmare. But Vincent loved him, maybe even a little too much in the wrong way. Vincent had known Sephiroth since he was a little boy. Had taken care of him, helped him, played with him, tutored him, helped him tie his shoes, kissed his boo-boos, told his stories, and even took care of him when he was sick. He was his guardian, his ally, his mentor, but most of all he was his friend. And all this made Vincent feel awful, because he loved Sephiroth in the worst way. One couldn't deny that the child had been beautiful from the start, and as the years went on he only grew more attractive to Vincent. He had tried to keep his affliction to himself, but there had been instances when Vincent just couldn't help himself. When Sephiroth was seven he wasn't feeling well after a visit with his father, so Vincent had taken him to bed and kissed him on the forehead. Which led to kiss on his temple, which led to his cheek, it wasn't until his lips were hovering over the boy's mouth before Sephiroth had asked him what he was doing. After that he had tried to be more careful. Another time when Sephiroth was ten, he had placed a hand on Sephiroth's thigh for comfort, when Sephiroth placed his hand over Vincent's he realized just whet he was doing and removed it at once. Sephiroth never mentioned Vincent's strange actions around him, then again maybe he didn't think of them as strange since Vincent was his only friend. Now things were getting harder, Sephiroth was now fifteen, now becoming not a boy, but a man.

Vincent walked down the dirty hall trying to think of any reason why they would put a _child's_ room in a lab of a powerful company. Granted, Sephiroth wasn't really a child anymore, but he had been in the same room since he was a child. He sighed to himself as he loosened his tie. He had just gotten off duty and decided to go see how the boy was doing. He had been scheduled to go see his father today. Days like today never turned out to be good. Vincent placed his had on the door knob pausing a moment to pull together his self control. Things always seemed to be harder when he was alone with Sephiroth. He turned the knob and slipped into the room only to stop dead in his tracks. Sephiroth was shirtless with his back towards a larger mirror. He seemed to be looking for something on his back. Vincent stared mesmerized, on one hand Sephiroth looked ridiculous standing on the ball of his feet, as if standing on the balls of his feet would somehow enable him to see more of his back, with his arms wrapped around his head so they wouldn't block his view. Then again, on the other hand he looked amazing. The way the muscles in his torso stretched and bunch together under his pale skin. Vincent swallowed. Sephiroth huffed as he turned and dropped his arms to his sides. He brightened when he saw Vincent in his door way.

"Hey Vin, did you just get off?" Sephiroth asked, his large green eyes staring directly into how own. Vincent nodded dumbly.

"W-what were you doing?" Vincent asked cursing how husky his voice was. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his bed.

"I was trying to find where he stuck the damned needle this time. I have looked everywhere and I can't find it." He replied. Vincent gave him a small smile.

"Get up, I'll help you look." Sephiroth got off the bed and stood in front of the mirror again. Vincent stood behind Sephiroth looking over his back. He used one hand to hold the boy's long silver hair away as he marveled at the sight. Gods, this kid was beautiful. He traced his fingers gently along his back and up his side taking a hold of Sephiroth's arm raising it into the air. Vincent was so lost in the feeling of Sephiroth that he didn't notice as his lips drew ever so closer to that smooth neck before him. As his warm breathe hit the smooth white skin he felt the boy shiver. He paused and glanced up into the mirror to see Sephiroth breathing hard with hooded eyes.

"Vincent…" It was whispered but Vincent still heard it and it alone brought reality crashing down. Vincent quickly removed his hands moving to back away. He was stopped as Sephiroth's hand shot out and grabbed onto his wrist. Though Sephiroth was years younger the Vincent, his speed put his Turk training to shame. Vincent swallowed as he stared down into Sephiroth confused, pleading green eyes. Slowly Vincent raised his hand that Sephiroth had grabbed onto. He carefully laid it on Sephiroth's cheek pausing before leaning down just as slowly. He paused again, close enough he could hear Sephiroth's soft breathing. He moved his hand to the back of Sephiroth's neck as he gently touched his lips to his. He felt Sephiroth seize up, his grip on his wrist tightening to the point where it was almost painful. Vincent gently parted and started to back away when Sephiroth stopped him and press his lips to Vincent's making a small whine-like noise. That was all Vincent need before he had both hands buried in that gorgeous silver hair kissing the boy gently still softy as to not scare him. He backed the boy up to his bed, lying him down gently, there lips never parting. Vincent ran a hand over the boy's chest, running a thumb over his nipple making him moan a little. He could feel his growing erection against his thigh making him buck down letting him feel his own. Sephiroth broke the kiss gasping for breathe.

"Vincent…" Sephiroth gasped as Vincent latched his lips onto his oh so tempting neck. He couldn't stop, he was so lost. He ran his hot tongue up the boy's neck making Sephiroth arch up, his hand clutching his shirt. He reached down and palmed the front of Sephiroth's pants making the boy let out a loud moan. Vincent sat up long enough the shrug out of his jacket and all but ripped his shirt off before he was back to kissing his way along Sephiroth's chest. He hummed in the back of his throat as he felt Sephiroth's hands shyly start to explore his newly exposed skin. Vincent's lips traveled lower and lower suckling on the soft skin, nipping in places, licking in others. When he reached Sephiroth's waistband he curled his fingers around it and slowly peeled the pants off the boy never taking his eyes off his face. Sephiroth's eyes were closed as he mouth hung open, gasping for breathe. His hair haloed around his head, his cheeks flushed pink. He was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Vincent finished sliding Sephiroth's pants off his legs taking in the sight of the nude boy. His breath sped up at the sight. He bent over running his tongue up the boys erection making him cry out and thrust up sharply. He placed his hand on his hips holding him down as he tongued the head of his cock making Sephiroth writhe on the bed. Vincent placed a kiss on his hip and he slid his hands down Sephiroth's thighs spreading them open. Vincent frowned when he saw a small bruise inside of his thigh. The same bruise Vincent found on the boy's body in other locations after visits with his father. He softly placed a kiss of the bruise before moving back up his body dropping random kisses down on him. He moved so his lips were right by Sephiroth's ear,

"Do you trust me?" he whispered softly. Sephiroth rolled his head over to look into Vincent's eyes. The poor boy looked so disoriented.

"Of course…" He whispered back. Vincent just stared at Sephiroth for a moment just taking in how much he loved this kid. Sure it may be wrong, but since when do you ever have any control over who you love. Vincent left the boy long enough to get off the bed to grab the First-Aid kit he kept in his room at all times. He flicked open the lid, not caring as items fell to the floor. He grabbed the medicated cream hoping it would be a good enough substitute for lube. Vincent quickly undid his pants shoving them off his slim hips before joining Sephiroth on his bed. He settled himself between the boy's legs kissing him softly yon the lips.

"Relax…: He whispered as he gently worked a finger into the boy making Sephiroth gasp and squirm. Vincent kissed and suckled along his neck as he worked his finger in and out of him. When Sephiroth finally grew relaxed around him he worked in his second finger. Sephiroth gave a sharp breathless cry arching into Vincent's warm body. He tried to stretch the boy the best he could but those breathless cries were proved to be utter torture on his self control. When he slipped his finger out of him he gave a soft whine. Vincent quickly spread some of the cream over his own erection before slowly working himself into the boy. Sephiroth cried out in pain while Vincent moaned in pleasure. He waited for Sephiroth to adjust while he marveled in just how amazing he really felt. More perfect than could have ever imagined. Slowly, shyly Sephiroth began to shift his hips, exploring the feeling of having Vincent inside him. Vincent gently rolled his hips making Sephiroth gasp and moan. He began a slow steady rhythm, not wanting to rush this, wanting to savor finally being with the one person he has fantasized about for years. Sephiroth arched off the bed moaning Vincent's name loudly as he hit the spot inside him that made him see stars. Oh God, to hear him moan his name. Vincent sped up, his thrust becoming harder making Sephiroth writhe beneath him. Sweat rolled down his body, his hair stuck his face, his vision growing blurry; Gods, he was so close. He curled his hand around Sephiroth's erection pumping him in time to his hard thrusts. It wasn't long before he cried out sharply coming violently into the Turks hand. Vincent; threw his head back as he clenched around him. His thrust faltered as he too came, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. The tremors wracked through his body before he slowly pulled out lying down next to his young lover. They lay together gasping for breath.

"Vin…" Vincent turned to see large pleading green eyes staring at him. He slowly reached out and wiped the sweaty strands of hair out of his face. Sephiroth rolled over and wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist laying his head on his chest. He placed a hand on his head fingering the soft strands of hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the boy's weight on him. He would regret this tomorrow.


End file.
